


It didn't end.

by Jnpx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, sad Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnpx/pseuds/Jnpx
Summary: Hannibal holds Will?...





	It didn't end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was never good at descriptions, please do leave comments telling me if you've enjoyed this or not. Or maybe some comments on my writing, all feedback is appreciated.

I don’t want this to be our ending. Yes… our ending.

The death of you may as well be the death of me, we are one whole William.

As I sat in the cabin for days on end next to you so many years ago, I had the most terrifying thought. That you wouldn’t make it, that you had never made it. That I would lose another loved one. That I would be alone once again.

When I first laid eyes upon you; I was instantly infatuated. Your smell, your awful sense in fashion, your body, your mind… Though we’ve played games time on end for a very long time, we’ve deceived and enamored one another in the process. I never had the sense that it could come to an end like that, that it _would_ come to an end like this.

As I held your body in my skinny arms, as my long since neglected hair fell over my shoulder, as my long since ignored, skinny body held as tightly as I could, as I stroked your long since tangled hair… I had a pestering thought;  _have you gone cold?_


End file.
